A Catalogue of Screams (Queen of Clubs)
This puzzle has basically two parts, both of which are needed to get the final keyword. The first is fairly straightforward - use the clues to find the names of ten monsters/ mythical creatures. The second part is a bit more complicated to explain. You must enter those names into a grid, so that a "wall" can be drawn around all of the names that fits the following conditions: 1. The wall must be continuous - all parts of it must be connected In the example below, the "wall" (the #'s) winds around and connects around Clue A and Clue B. This placement would be allowed. # # # # C # # # # # # L U E A # C L U E # # # # # # # # # B In this example, the "wall" is cut off on the top right of Clue B. This would not be allowed. # # # # C # C # # # # L U E A # L U E B # # # # # # # # # # 2. The wall cannot have any 2x2 or larger "chunks" to it In the example below, the wall has too big of a "chunk" in it in the top left corner. This would not be allowed. # # C # C L # # L # # U # U E A # E # # # # # B 3. Each monster name must stay as one complete block. You may have 2x2 blocks within the monster names. (Diagonal squares do not count as touching in this game). The last (bottom, right-most-of-the-bottom) square of each monster name has already been entered for you. In the example below, neither Clue A or Clue B are correct. Clue A has one of its letters disconnected, and Clue B stretches one of its letters past its final letters (so its letters are out of order) # # C L U E # # C # # # # # A # L U # C L # # # B E # # U E C # 4. Monster names cannot touch one another. (They can be diagonal, as diagonal squares do not count as touching). In the example below, Clue A and Clue B are touching and incorrect. However, even though Clue C and Clue D are touching other clues diagonally, they are still okay. # # C L U E # # C # # # A C L # L U E C # # U # # # # # # E B # C L U E D # # # 5. All spaces in the grid will be either part of a monster name or part of the wall. There will not be any "neutral" areas. Hints & Solution Solution for monster names: 1. HARPY 2. NAGA 3. CHIMERA 4. SHADE 5. DEMON 6. SPRITE 7. ELF 8. FAIRY 9. SIREN 10. YETI Hints for filling out the grid Start with the first monster name. Since you already have the final letter, you know the name has to go along the top left corner. Proceed next with the second and third names. Don't get in a hurry, as the correct way to fit the pieces won't always be obvious. There is only one correct solution, so try to focus on fitting in pieces you know have to be in a certain place. Full grid solution H A R P Y # C H I M # # # # # # # # E R # S H # N A G A # A # A D E # # # # # # # # # # D # S P R # # E M O N # I T E # # # # # # # # # # F S # E L # Y # A I R I # # F # E # # Y # R E N # # T I # # # Keyword Solution Reading from the top right to bottom left, you get: MEANER